Boku no Hero Academia: Cross Dimensional Hero
by Sakurawindblade
Summary: Xela is a vampire from Yokai academy he speaks with his headmaster about something that he must do, he then gets sent to the world of heroes with a quirk of his own what will Xela get into. this story is rated M due to language suggestive humor and bloody scenes


Yokai Academy a school for monsters in this school there lies a student a s class monster and his name is Xela Eto a vampire of a tragic past and his fallen angel companion who is his best friend. Your wondering why I'm bringing up Rosario vampire, but this has something to do with the story, As Xela walks through the halls of the academy during the night time he notices the moon is blood red 'I should've went to the dorms and read my manga' lightning flashes and Xela walks faster to get out of the school he then makes it out and finds the head master in front of him.

"Hello its fascinating to see you here by the by have you heard of the term dimension hopping and, do you believe in it?" I looked at him, he was was expecting an answer I nodded my head yes but I also sense a familiar presence in the vicinity. "Good boy there's a world that needs saving I'm willing to transport you there and I know its summer vacation, I'll make it that when your job is done, your summer vacation just started, I'm going to have to change your appearance such as hair color and your identity when you get there". Yet again, I looked at him like he got two heads, but it looks like I'm going to be a dimension hopping hero that's amazing it really is.

"Headmaster I gladly accept the offer if there anything else I get or no?" he looked at me and told me that I get a super power and that my vampire genetic will be surpressed but I would still have the speed and senses. "I got my new name it will be Yuuji Nitta suits me huh." The headmaster smiled as lightning flashed again and did an incantation and a portal was opening all of a sudden I got pushed and Alex my best friend ran to save me but he was too late. I then woke up in the woods in a different outfit the head master left me a hand mirror I looked at my appearance and I still had my gray eyes but my hair was was white and black on top. "A letter Dear Xela at the moment your in your hero outfit take a look around if you can." I shrugged and looked at my outfit it was a black hoodie with combat shorts that had a mixture of sports leggings and my shoes are amazing combat shoes with armor on the toes of course my outfit was all black so that made it cool. I made my way to the city running using my vampire speed I stop at a crepe shop to buy one because I was hungry then a blonde hero in white costume came up to me looking at me from head to toe and then proceeded to order a crepe for her and sat down. We both quiet so I decided to leave because it was so damn awkward she then yelled

"Hey, you new around here I've never seen you!?" I looked at her explaining to her that I'm not really a hero, but I think I got quirk it might have something to do with my eyes, she was in awe "You got a name kid" I told her my name is Yuuji Nitta and that it's a pleasure to meet her and made my way towards the town square I walked around the city aimlessly it till it was dark and my way to a park. I Lay down on a bench and put my hood up closing my eyes when someone I never thought I see again Showed up.

"Hello other me it's been awhile, you know since I came out hahaha I've been thinking Xela or Yuuji why don't we fuse as one and make the quirk strong your quirk is ours combined that is what the headmaster was planning to do, he wanted us to be together and when we go back to Yokai Academy I can help it pains me to say, but I turned a new leaf." The dark me the one that Alex sealed is back but I should do as he as he says plus I think I can trust him. I fall asleep as Dark Xela and I fuse together to have my quirk I wake up the next morning to a blonde big boobed woman standing over me with her husband, she then grabs me by the hand and pulls to the side and says to me with concern

"Why is a kid like you sleeping outside don't you have parents or something are you in school?" I looked at her 'wow she's really concerned I should tell her something

"I have no parents and I'm not in school I don't have a anywhere to stay or anything." That's when a loud noise happened there was a villain attack an he was running over here The villain made his towards me, I activated my quirk and my right eye the sclera went black and pupil then stared, eyes and his deepest, darkest fear appeared before him the villain was screaming and I mean screaming so, I ran to him and beat the stuffing out of him I started with a couple of punches to the face and then the chest then final a round house kick to his jaw to finish the job. The blonde woman was surprised I can fight and the police praised me they called my quirk nightmare. I stayed at a hotel that I stayed at for free for one night when the blonde hero came to introduce herself

"The names mt'lady its nice to meet you Nightstaker"

"Nightstaker" I looked at her puzzled, she then told me that everyone is calling me that she also began to proceed that U.A is accepting me at their school 'good I needed to go to the school for my mission' I thought to myself Mt'Lady proceeded to leave and told that she'll see me around . I then lie then on the bed and go to sleep.

(Authors Note)

You can read the original source of where's Xela is from on wattpad just look sakurawindblade Rosario Vampire fanfic


End file.
